The End is Near
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: Raven's destiny draws ever nearer. She fears for what is in store when the end comes. Beast Boy is drawn to protect her at all costs. But, will that be enough to save her from her fate? I will be switching off POVs every now and then. (BBxRae, RobxStar, a little bit of RobxRae and a little bit of CyxStar.)
1. The Week Before

I sit alone in my room, after that battle with Mother a few weeks ago comes back into mind, I remember how I didn't have to worry about what I had to do. I sometimes wish that I can go back.

You are the gem.

"Get out!" I grunt under my breath.

There is no stopping what will happen.

I do my best to ignore the voice.

You were born from my fire.

"Just stop it."

You were born to destroy the Earth.

"Please . . ." I pause, clenching my fists together, "Stop."

I am your creator, your master!

"Father, please."

You know what must be done.

"Please stop!" I scream out loud putting my hands to my head, feeling the sweat run off from my brow.

I hear a knock on my door, I wipe the tears falling from my eyes, slowly walk to the door, as it slides open, seeing Robin and Starfire.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks.

"We heard you scream." Star says.

I stand there, not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine," I pause, "I guess I was daydreaming."

"Well, we are all in the living room if you want to join us." Star says.

"I will catch up with you in a minute." I reply.

"Okay, if you need anything let me know." Star says while skipping off.

Robin stays as he looks at me.

"You don't look okay, Raven."

"Like I told you before, Robin," I pause, "I haven't been able to meditate."

"It's more than that."

What does he know? Its true, I haven't been able to meditate for a few weeks now.

"Is it because of Trigon?" He asks.

"No." I lie.

"Then, what it is?"

"Its because of the loss of my mother," I pause, "I saw her killed right in front of me."

"You didn't tell me that before."

"Now you know." I turn my back to him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Robin pauses, "You haven't been acting like yourself."

The hour is approaching quickly.

I clench my fists tighter together.

"I'm okay, Robin," I pause, "go to the living room, I will meet you there in a few."

"Okay, if you are sure."

I hear the door slide shut, hearing his footsteps walking away. Once I knew he was gone, I fall to my knees, my tears falling from my face.

"It's my destiny," I tremble, "I wish I could fix it somehow."

The hour is near.

"The hour . . ."

I slowly get to my feet, wiping my tears away, feeling like I need to be next to my friends. Until the alarm went off. I put my hood over my head as I meet my friends in the living room.

"Mumbo." Robin hisses when I got there.

"How did he escape?" Star asks.

"No time to explain," Robin looks at us, "titans go!"

We leave the tower to the abandoned library where Mumbo works on destroying the building.

"I have always had a bad feeling about this library," He says, "time for it to burst in flames."

We stand behind him as I see him take out his wand.

"Don't even think it Mumbo." Robin says.

The blue magician turns to face us.

"The Teen Titans," Mumbo says, "don't tell me you are going to stop me from blowing up this building."

I sigh, I don't care if he destroys this, that means the prophecy will never happen.

"Isn't this . . ." Beast Boy begins.

"The abandoned library?" Cyborg finishes.

Stop him from doing this!

I inhale deeply, feeling my body ache.

"Mumbo, stop!" I yell, "Don't destroy the library!"

"What was that?" Mumbo asks, "Don't? Why?"

I see him cast his spell on the library, lighting the inside on fire. I fall to the ground, it feels like I am feeling every pain in the world. I begin screaming, the pain is too much.

"Raven!" Robin screams as he rushes to my aid.

The others soon did after.

If the building is destroyed, we both die!

I inhale deeply again, hearing my father say that made me cringe in pain.

"Mumbo, I beg you," I moan, "put the flames out!"

But he didn't listen to me.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asks.

It became harder to breathe, this pain is causing me to exhale and inhale harder and faster.

"How dare you!"

I hear Slade's voice, as I glance up at him.

"How dare you try to stop what will begin." Slade says.

"Well, well," Mumbo says, "I thought you were dead."

"Thoughts can be deceiving." Slade pauses, "If you don't mind, I am going to put the flames out."

"I don't think so!"

I see a bright light coming from Mumbo's wand that is backfired by the demonic powers that Slade possesses, making Mumbo fall in a state of unconsciousness.

The chamber has been left untouched by the flames.

I see Slade raise up his hands as the flames from the burning library are extinguished by entering Slade's body. I begin to feel less pain.

"Let's go home." Robin says.

My eyes didn't look away from Slade taking the fire from the library into his own body, even with Starfire picking me up and carrying me.

Once we were all back at the tower, we all sat down in the living room.

"What happened back there, Raven?" Cyborg asks.

"When the Mumbo lit the library on fire?" Star asks.

I look down at my hands.

"As the portal, I am drawn to the library."

"Drawn?" Robin asks.

"The library is covered in the mark of Scath."

"Yes, we know." Beast Boy says.

"Now that the inscriptions are in place on my body, if anything happens to the building," I pause, "I feel pain."

"Inscriptions?" Cyborg asks.

"The red marks that appear randomly on my body."

"If you feel what's going on with the building," Robin pauses, "does that mean . . ."

"Trigon also feels it." I pause, "When Mumbo set the building on fire, I heard his voice."

"And what did he say?" Star asks.

"The reason why I was pleading for him to put the flames out, its because," I pause, "if anything happened to the chamber, Trigon would not come."

"You should have let him kept the flames going." Beast Boy says.

"Not only would Trigon not come," I pause, "I wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asks.

"I would have not survived."

Silence fills the room. I knew that this was going to happen.

"This is all my fault," I pause, "I am afraid of what will happen when the hour comes."

"Then Slade showed up and took care of everything." Star says.

"Should we be glad that he saved Raven's life?" Cyborg asks.

"No." Robin pauses, "He is still after her for Trigon's game."

The gem was born of evil's fire . . .

"I am the gem."

I lean my head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Beast Boy." I say, not knowing why I said his name.

"Yes, Raven?" He answers.

I didn't answer. There is so much on my mind. What will he think about me, if he saw me become the portal? Even though I have been closer to Robin; Boy Wonder is more like a brother than anything. What is it about Beast Boy that makes me want to stay with him? Why do I wish that the building burned to the ground? I know the answer, is so that Trigon's reign wouldn't happen. But my existence would be shattered. I am afraid for what might happen. What will my friends think of me if they saw me in pain with the mark of Scath all over my body? I close my eyes. He is warm, for a strange reason, I love it. Perhaps he isn't all that bad, I really think that I have been too harsh on him, and never really gave him the chance. I don't want to help my father, I don't want to be the portal. Maybe my feelings for my friends will be able to stop what might happen.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asks.

I nod my head, feeling warm inside. I really needed to be next to them. My friends. I open my eyes again, slowly lifting myself from his shoulder. Slowly standing up.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest." Robin says.

I glance over to him.

"I think that's a great idea, Robin."

Beast Boy stands up, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like me to help you to your room?" He calmly asks.

It made the warmth within me rise in temperature. I wonder why it happened now, and not when I leaned into him.

"You are wobbling back and forth." He adds to what he said before.

I glance back at Beast Boy.

"Yes."

Cyborg's eyes widened. Beast Boy's arm went from one shoulder to the other as he helps me walk from the living room, to my bedroom.

"Can I ask you something?" He says.

I glance at him, as he stops in the hallway before we reached my room.

"I know that I know nothing about your destiny," He pauses, "But, why are you the one to be the portal?"

I look away from him, trying to think about why. I haven't figured much about why I am the portal.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"The gem was born of evil's fire." I started, "Trigon tricked my mother into making a promise when I was born. Even made the monks that protected me throughout my life, frightened of me. Then I was sent to Earth, when I met you and the others."

No more from you, daughter.

"I remember when we first met." Beast Boy smiles.

"To be honest, Beast Boy," I start.

Don't spoil anymore.

"Yes, Raven?"

Don't tell him anything else.

"I forgot what I was going to say."

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy starts.

My body started to ache and burn, feeling the inscriptions burn on my skin.

"No . . ." I hiss under my breath.

"Raven, are you okay?" He asks.

I glance at him, the inscriptions are shown through my clothing, glowing red. Beast Boy gently lowers himself and me to the ground. I see the look on his face, it is both worried and frightened. I throw my arms around him, holding him closer to me.

"Raven?" He asks.

His shirt feels damp, my tears came back. The hour is drawing ever nearer. I could feel him comforting me.

"Shh, it's okay Raven."

His voice made me feel calm, even though I still feel afraid.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." I say softly, through the tears.

I feel his arms around me. I grab the back of his shirt in my own hands, holding it gently. I feel like I am being torn apart on the inside. Why am I having this feeling? I hear footsteps coming towards our way, I didn't lift up my head.

"Is she okay?" I hear Cyborg ask.

Beast Boy gently pets my hair with his hand.

"She is starting to calm down."

"Do you need me to help you take her to her room?"

"If you want to."

"Sure, I was going to check up on you two."

My grip lets go of Beast Boy's shirt, as he helps me up. The red marks disappeared. I follow Cyborg and Beast Boy to my room as they helped me to my room.

"Thank you, friends." I say.

The door opens, I walk into my room, slowly make my way to my bed, taking off my cloche.

Nevermore

"You don't want to do this." Timid says.

"Of course I don't!" I scream.

"I'm sure that your friends have a plan up their sleeves." Brave smirks.

I sigh.

"It's hopeless," I pause, "even if the building burnt to the ground, I would have died."

"Yeah, that building was covered in the mark." Irrigant says.

"Are you sure I can run from this?"

"Positive." Brave answers.

"With Beast Boy next to you, you feel calm." Happy says.

"He still won't be enough."

"Why would you say that?" Happy asks.

"I am not sure if he has the same feeling for me back," I pause, "I can stay calm for only a few hours."

"Seems to me that you are losing control." Knowledge says.

"Of course I am!" I pause, "I haven't been able to meditate in weeks!"

"But how do you keep your powers under control?" She asks again.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been able to use your powers when you need to," Knowledge pauses, "why haven't they . . ."

"I think it is due to my emotions."

"Are you making a statement?" Happy asks.

"Its not easy to control my powers without you."

"We are your parts of your personality, Raven," Brave pauses, "did you think we would let you go through this without our help?"

"We defeated Trigon before." Happy adds.

"And we can do it again." Knowledge replise.

"This is different than the last time."

"We are here for you, Raven." Timid says.

"Let us know if you need anything else." Happy smiles.


	2. The Day Before

Six days have passed since that day, no sign of Mumbo or even Slade. I start to wonder, what made Mumbo to take all that time to prepare his magic to burn the library down? Was it because he felt something strange about it? Did something happen? How could he have known about it? But besides of no sign of Mumbo or Slade. Cyborg bought a computer chip, we all thought that it was for the Titan's computer, until he said that it was for him. I could tell from an instance he wasn't acting like himself, Billy Numerous thought that he could outsmart us, yet again. Until we got the best of him. My thoughts are driven back to Mumbo, all of those questions fill my mind again.

"He shouldn't be able to feel anything," I thought, "what made him do that?"

The library gives out vibes, daughter."

There is the voice again. The voice of my father. When I thought things were beginning to stop. I thought that today would be a perfect day to hang out with my friends. I lay my head on the back of the couch.

"Perhaps, things are change throughout your day."

I lift my head back up, seeing Starfire.

"Raven, can we hang out please?" She pleads.

I look at her.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I am not sure," She pauses, "can we go to the mall?"

I sit there, thinking if it is a great idea to go. But, I haven't been to the mall in a while.

"Sure, could we also go to the cafe?"

"Sounds like fun!" She cheers.

I stand up, and look at her.

"Should we get going?"

"Yes, let's go!"

…

Back at the tower after about two hours out with Starfire, I sit in the living room, alone, reading. I hear the door slide open.

"Oh, hey Rae." Cyborg says.

"Hello, Cyborg."

"What's up?"

"Just reading," I pause, "as usual."

I heard him giggle a little.

"Well, I am trying to figure out to make for dinner."

I shut my book, turning to him.

"Its only four in the afternoon."

"I am starving."

"Would you like some help?"

"I got it."

I turn my head away.

"Alright."

"Would like something Rae?" He asks.

I stand up and place my book on the coffee table.

"I am going to make myself some herbal tea for now."

"Okay, if you get hungry," Cyborg winks, "let me know and I will make it for you."

"Thank you for your offer, Cyborg."

I walk out of the living room, walking passed the evidence room, seeing Robin.

"Something must be up." I thought.

I make my way into the room.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"I am trying to figure something out."

"Does it have something to do with the abandoned library?" I ask.

"Yeah." He pauses, "Did Mumbo feel something that caused him to vandalize the building?"

"I have been trying to figure that out too."

"You shouldn't have any other burden on your shoulders, Raven."

"I shouldn't worry about my friends?" I pause, "Is that what you are trying to say, Robin?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Robin looks at me, "You have so much to handle already, Raven, leave the Mumbo situation to me. I will figure out something."

"If you say so, Robin." I pause, "I am here to help, you know that."

He turned his head away from me. I could tell that he didn't want me in there. I leave the room and head to the roof to watch the sunset. Once I got up there, I saw Beast Boy.

"What is he doing up here?" I pause, "He looks down. I wonder what's up."

I slowly walk up to him

"Hey, Raven." He says.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask.

"Who else comes up here to watch the sunset?"

I go up to him.

"Are you okay?" I pause, "You seem tense."

"I'm fine, its just that I have this feeling that something is going to happen."

I see his hand grab a hold of mine.

"Raven, do you feel this?"

"You mean your hand against mine."

"No, I mean the feeling of something bad."

"To be honest, Beast Boy," I pause, as he looks at me, "I don't."

"Then I shouldn't worry about it."

He lets go of my hand and sits down. I slowly sit down next to him.

"Raven."

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Remember when you leaned into me, called my name, and didn't answer."

"Yes."

"Could you do it to calm me down, please?"

I nod my head, as I lean into his body, placing my head on his chest, feeling his arms go around me, holding close.

"I feel so calm."

"So do I." I reply.

The sun slowly starts to run away.

"Its a pretty sunset." He whispers.

"Yes."

I close my eyes.

"It is."


	3. The Vision

I stand above a pit of fire, holding my mother's hand.

"Raven." She says.

"Don't let go!" I cry, "Don't let go, mother!"

I feel her hand slipping from mine. I look passed her, seeing my father's face in the fire.

"Raven, its alright," she says, "I will be fine."

I lost the grip I had on my mother's hand, I saw her fall into the pit, seeing the mouth of my father opening up, swallowing in my mother.

"Mother!" I scream.

The sound of monks chanting fills the air behind me.

"Mother." I cry.

"You are the one to blame for what will happen, portal." The monks chant.

"No, leave me alone!" I yell.

"No one will be able to protect you," they pause, "you killed your own mother, you will murder your friends, you have brought nothing but shame to Azerath, you have brought nothing but destruction to Earth. You have sentenced all to death!"

"No, it's not my fault, it was the promise of my birth." I clench my fist.

"Raven of Azerath, you were once our beloved princess," The monks chant, "we take that privilege away from you. You can just parrish like the rest of us."

"No, I will find a way to stop him from coming!" I pause, "I don't want to help him. I don't want to become the portal."

"You have no other choice." The voice of my father says.

I feel a push from the monks, pushing me down off the building.

"You have destroyed us." I hear the voice of my friends say.

"No, I didn't!"

I screamed as I fell into the fire. Feeling my back hit something cold and hard. I sit up, looking around. I am in the chamber.

"This is just a vision." I pause, "This isn't real."

I look around, seeing ghostly figures with their hoods over their heads, hearing them chant at the same time.

The gem was born of evil's fire  
The gem shall be his portal  
He comes to claim  
He comes to sire  
The end of all things mortal

"No, I will stop this from happening.

The gem was born of evil's fire  
The gem shall be his portal  
He comes to claim  
He comes to sire  
The end of all things mortal

I feel strange, nauseated, fatigued.

"What's going on?" I ask.

I look down, seeing Beast Boy being held by fire demons.

"Beast Boy!"

"You will become the portal, or we will kill him."

"Don't do it Raven."

I glance down at him.

"DO IT!"

"Beast Boy . . ."

I see a knife go through him.

…

I flinch away from Beast Boy's arms, breathing heavily, trembling.

"Raven, are you okay?"

I look at him, I fling my arms around him, hugging him tight. I feel him hugging me back.

"It's okay Raven," He pauses, "I won't let anything happen to you."

I clench at his shirt, gently.

"I promise."


	4. The Night Before

Robin thought that we all should watch a movie. Cyborg thought it would be a wonderful idea, and said that he would make some snacks. I look at Raven, seeing her look at the others.

"Is something wrong, Raven?" I ask.

She turns her head to see me.

"I'm alright, Beast Boy." She answers.

"Okay." I reply.

"I wonder what she saw in her vision." I thought, "She seemed to be worried about it. She has never hugged me like that before."

"The snacks will be ready in a minute." Cyborg says.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Robin pauses, "come pick a movie."

I nod my head as I walk to the files of videos, searching for the move that we should watch.

"Maybe I should just let it be," I thought, "she is dealing with a lot."

"I can't pick anything." I say, giving up.

Robin gives my a worried look.

"Okay, I guess I'll pick then."

I make my way to the couch, sitting down when Raven comes and sits next to me. I see Star going up to help Robin.

"Would you like some help, Robin?" She asks.

He gives her a small nod, as they both search. I exhale, feeling like this is going to take forever.

"Still can't decide on a movie?" Cyborg asks.

Starfire pulls out "Star Wars: Return of The Jedi".

"I vote that we watch this movie."

Robin looks at the case.

"Sure, we will watch this one."

"Alright, we've got a movie," Cyborg starts, "and the snacks are done. Let's get this party started."

Star giggles a little as she found her way to the couch next to Raven, saving the spot next to her for Robin.

"Perfect choice, Star." I say.

She turns to see me.

"Thank you, Beast Boy."

I turn my face to Raven, then back to the screen as Cyborg puts the movie in, after setting the popcorn, cookies, and soft drinks on the coffee table. He looks at Raven.

"I got you some herbal tea, Rae."

"Oh, thanks, Cyborg."

…

A few hours pass, the movie finishes. I sit there, holding Raven in my arms. She fell asleep about an hour into the movie. Cyborg, with the help of Star started to clean up. Robin looks at me.

"When did she fall asleep?" He asks.

"An hour into the show." I answer.

"Do you need help to take her to her room?" He asks.

"No, I will do it."

"Okay, if you need help, call me."

"I will."

I gently move her in my arms, standing up, and carry her, bridal style to her room. Once the door slides open, I gently place her on her bed, taking off her cloche, and move her covers up to her shoulders.

"Good night, Raven." I say.

That feeling of something bad is going to happen comes back to me.

"I hope nothing bad happens."

I walk out of her room, heading back to the living room.

"I hope nothing happens tomorrow, Raven." I whisper.


	5. Today is The Day Part 1

My body started to burn. I feel like I am overheating. The sunlight shined into my shut eyelids, I slowly open my eyes, still feeling the burning around my body. Once my eyes were wide open, I saw the symbols on my body. It made me sit up, kicking off the blanket from my body, as I saw the mark of Scath not just on my arms, but my legs.

"No." I close my eyes.

"Today can't be the day!" I thought to myself.

I get out of bed, grabbing a hold of my cloche as I put it on, I walks out of my room, up to the roof. When I got there, I thought I could hear Slade's voice in the back of my head.

"It's a beautiful day for the end of the world."

I stand there, lifting up my arms, glancing at the symbols, still feeling the pain from them. The warmth from the sun didn't help calm my nerves.

"Today is the day." I whisper to myself.

I took one more glance at my arms, before I heard someone coming up behind me.

"What are you doing up this early?" Robin asks.

My eyes widen, I lower my arms, feeling the burning pain going away, I put down my head, closing my head.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say.

"I love sunrise, the promise of a new day," He pauses, "anything's possible."

"You are always this cheery this early?"

"Pretty much." He pauses, "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

How I wish it would be.

"Yeah." I turn to look at him, "Hungry?"

He nods his head, I begin to walk to the kitchen area of our living room, I could hear him following right behind me. On my way there, I say Starfire stretching as she levitates through the hall. The door slides open to the kitchen, I notice Beast Boy sitting on the couch. Cyborg walks passed me.

"So, what does everyone want for breakfast?"

I look at him.

"I have already started to make something for everyone."

Cyborg looks at me.

"Oh, okay."

I go to the other side of the table, and finish making breakfast. I take the turner in my hand, I watch as my pancakes turn black. I shove the turner under one, pull it off the skillet, it flies past me, onto the plate Robin had in his hands.

"Nice flip." He says.

I finish putting the other pancakes on a plate to the right side of me, I turn to my friends, holding the plate out in front of me.

"Morning." I pause, "Pancakes."

Beast Boy glances at it.

"Um, thanks?"

"What is the occasion?" Starfire asks.

"Can't I just do something nice for my friends?"

"Uh, yeah . . . But." Cyborg starts.

"You never have before." Beast Boy says.

I glared at them both, putting the plate down, as they sat down and took a pancake.

"Guess there is a first time for everything." Beast Boy adds.

I saw as they each took a bite from the pancakes. Star's face glew up, Robin looks like he couldn't swallow it, Cyborg's pancake stuck to his teeth, and Beast Boy looks like he was going to throw up. I turn my back to the boys, I tried.

"Don't you think its nice of Raven to make us breakfast." Robin asks.

I hear a squirt of a maple syrup.

"Even though the girl has no clue how to cook." Cyborg whispers.

I sigh a little bit.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" Cyborg pauses, "Yum!"

"Burnt of the outside, yet runny on the inside; just like the inserted glocroches of my home world!" She pauses, "More please. What a wonderful way to start the day."

I turn to look at them. All that time I thought on a way to make this day wonderful, even though it was the last day, but, I am not going to tell them; they would spend the day worried about me.

"So I was thinking," I pause, "after breakfast you guys maybe, you know, wanna hang out or something?"

The corners of my lips form a smile. I could tell by the look on their faces, they were confused. An alarm went off. Robin grabs his T-Communicator.

"It'll have to wait."

Those four left ahead of me, I put my hood over my head, levitated towards their way.

"Who would attack on a day like this?" I thought.

….

We reached the town, hearing the citizens screaming. We got closer. I see Beast Boy following Robin.

"Plasmus, its just Plasmus."

Beast Boy is flung to the building next to me.

"Yeah, but he is still ugly as ever."

I glance at him, turning my head. Seeing Plasmus picking up a truck.

"Put down the tank or you glob of goo!"

I saw the fight getting more intense.

"Titans go!" Robin yells.

I levitate towards Plasmus, seeing him hit Robin away. I turn to the way where Robin was hit.

"Robin."

I use my powers to lower him onto the ground. He looks up at me.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

He runs back to the battle. I watch him do so.

''Yeah, sure." I whisper to myself.

I head back into the fight. Seeing Cyborg getting covered in the goo, then seeing Starfire go to the rescue, flying in the goo to save him.

"That was most unpleasant."

Plasmus gets closer to them, sending more goo towards their way, I levitate in front of them, using my power to push back the goo, not realising that he made his way towards a truck. I hear a sound coming from a bird, I glance up, seeing Beast Boy, then Plasmus grabbing onto him, a feather landing on his nose. Beast Boy is flung from the grasp covered in green slime.

"Ew," he pauses, "only one thing worse than goo."

I levitate passed him.

"Sneeze goo."

He shivers.

"Ugh, gross."

Cyborg uses his cannon, Plasmus grabs a hold of his hand. I again use my power to push him away.

"Let's just finish this."

I put my legs together as if I was sitting down.

"Azerath Metreon Zinthos!"

My soulself levitates out of my body, going into Plasmus. I hear the sound of explosion, feeling goo on my face, as my soulself returns to my body. My feet touch the ground, I wipe the goo off my face.

"Nice work, Raven." Robin says.

I smile, looking up at my friends.

"Who wants pizza?"


	6. Today is The Day Part 2

The battle lasted an hour, longer than it should have been. Once we reached the pizza parlor, Starfire thought that the battle took a lot out of them, and yet, she seemed to be excited. Robin thought that Plasmus was just playing around with us, hoping to make the battle intense and to last longer than usual. Cyborg began to think to himself on how he wants to build something else. Beast Boy was talking about playing more video games when we returned home to the tower later that day. I began to feel like nothing can make this day horrible. But I knew that it was the end of the world, the hour drew nearer. I have still kept this a secret from them, but how long can I keep it to myself. I glance down at the pizza tin, seeing the last slice. We all stuck our hand in for the pizza.

"I deserve the last slice," Cyborg pauses, "I was covered in goo."

"No way dude, I totally deserve the last slice!" Beast Boy hisses, "I got sneezed on!"

"I flew through the goo." Starfire shivers, "This slice is mine!"

She pounded her fist against the table, the pizza tin scooting towards her, she takes out a bottle of mustard and begins squirting the yellow substance on the pizza. I look at her, then at Robin, and finally at Cyborg and Beast Boy, morning of losing the last slice of pizza. I couldn't help but to smile.

"You're awfully quiet." Robin says, glancing over at me.

I turn to look at him.

"Just enjoying hanging out with my friends."

Starfire smiles at all of us, finishing up the last bit of the crust.

"What should we do now?" She asks.

Robin glances at her.

"We could always go back to the tower to hang out."

Cyborg shakes his head.

"Why don't we stay outside for a little longer," he pauses, "its such a nice day."

I began to think, losing myself in my thoughts, again.

"Why don't we all go to the park and walk around?" I ask.

Robin glances over at me.

"That sounds like fun!" Beast Boy cheers.

"Fantastic idea!" Star adds along with the cheering.

"Well, let's go." Robin says.


	7. Today is The Day Part 3

Silent, I wonder why we were all being so quiet. I brush the thought off.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

My eyes widen, I turn around, my hand glew the color black. Seeing Beast Boy holding something in his hand.

"Find a penny pick it up . . . Uh, something, something, something . . ." He pauses, "Good luck! It's my lucky day!"

I lower my hand, and let out another grin.

"Anyone up for an extreme stankball after lunch?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

My friends give me this strange look.

"But you hate anything extreme or stanky." Beast Boy says.

"Maybe I never gave it a chance." I reply.

Starfire comes up to me.

"Raven, would you still have time to join me in the painting of the toenails later today?"

"Sounds like fun."

Robin comes up to me too.

"Okay Raven, what gives?" He pauses, "pancakes, pizza, stankball, toenails?"

Do they know that I am hiding something from them?

"Yeah, and she hasn't called me stupid all day!" Beast Boy says.

"Oh no, they know somethings up." I pause, "I never act like this."

"Did someone replace Raven with a Raven robot?" Beast Boy adds to what he was going to say.

I levitate myself away, turning around.

"I just wanted everyone to have a nice day today." I pause, my eyes feeling up with tears, "Come on, we have a lot to do before sunset."

I glance up at the sun, seeing the moon going over it. There shouldn't be an eclipse today. I notice the sky starting to get darker. My body feels strange, the pain of the marks slowly returns. I begin to spaze out.

"What's going on?!" Beast Boy asks.

"Raven." Robin adds.

My world became black. And in a matter of a few seconds, my world became lighter. Blurry vision, I see Robin, feeling his hands holding me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asks.

My vision became clear.

"It's happening isn't it?" He asks again.

"Please Raven, today is the day," Star pauses, "it is . . ."

"The end of the world." I managed to say.

Tears came out of my eyes. Feeling the pain all around me and Robin holding me a little closer to him.


	8. Today is The Day Part 4

Back at the tower, I lead the other titans to the safety room we had built for Raven.

"Okay everyone," I pause, "just as we planned."

"Where are you taking me?" Raven asks.

I turn to see Cyborg holding her in his arms.

"You said there was nothing we can do," I pause, "we didn't agree. So we have been preparing for this day."

I turn to face the door in front of me. I place my hand on the scanner, the door slides open, revealing a blue room with symbols from her books, that we borrowed of course.

"You did all this for me?" She asks.

"We are ready to take on Trigon." I say, turning my head a little.

"No, you can't be." She pauses, "Just go, save yourselves."

I turn completely around.

"We're not giving up, neither are you." I pause, looking at her, "Our plan is simple. Raven you are the portal, Trigon needs you to take over the earth!"

"But if Trigon can't get to the portal," Cyborg pauses, "then he can't take over."

"So all we must do is to keep the Trigon from getting to Raven."

Raven lets out a small sigh.

"You can't."

"We will."

We all walk into the room.

"You'll be safe in here, everything's ready." Cyborg pauses, "I have installed the lastest in new technology. Nothing alive is getting in here."

"And these symbols should keep out everything else." Starfire pauses, holding up a book, "We took them out of your books."

"Just in case you needed some extra mojo." Beast Boy says.

"This is all great. But it's not gonna make a difference." Raven pauses, "Today the prophecy will be fulfilled. Trigon is coming, there's no stopping him."

I glance at her, her back towards us.

"There has never been a villain that we couldn't stop before." I say.

"Trigon isn't a villain. He is the incarnation of evil," She pauses, "the sorce of darkness, the . . ."

"Okay, bad dude. We get it." Beast Boy says.

"No, you don't!" Raven pauses, "You don't know Trigon."

"And Trigon doesn't know the titans." I pause, "Stay in here, we will be watching from up there if you need us."

I point to the area on top.

…

I see them walk out. I lower my head, and close my eyes. I remember what Robin said before, about how I was the portal. I thought to myself, "don't remind me." Even though nothing can stop this, they are doing so much for me. They have sacrificed so much for my sake. My thoughts are interrupted, I feel someone grab a hold of my hand, placing something in it. I open my eyes to see Beast Boy. I feel a small pressure against my lips. Beast Boy pulls away, looking into my eyes.

"For luck." He says, before I see him running off.

I glance down at my hand, opening up, seeing the penny he found earlier. I hear the door close. The kiss, made me feel calm and yet nervus.

"All the luck in the world won't help us now."

My minion kneels before me, the flames of this underground prison await to be unleashed.

"The hour is approaching." He pauses, "The army is ready."

"You have best perform." I hiss.

I see him rising from the position he was at.

"I'll do my job." He pauses again, glaring at me, "You better have my payment when I get back."

I see him turn away from me, lifting his hands up.

"Rise." He orders.

One-by-one, the army commences from the rocks, fire demons at my control, perhaps my plan will work out after all. Once I send him on his way to get my daughter, I will use her mind for my demise, letting her guard down so she will go on her own free will. This pathetic human knows nothing about what I can do. I glance at the demons individually.

"Bring me the portal." I order.

Slade steps in front of them.

"Warriors, march!" He orders, leaving my presence.

…..

I glance at the monitors, seeing everything.

"So far everything seems pretty much normal." I say.

"Yep, just your normal last day on earth." Beast Boy says.

I was about to say something.

"It's no one's last day!" Robin snaps.

I glance over at Starfire.

"Everything's going to be okay," she pauses, "yes?"

I glance over at Robin, the boy seemed tense.

"I hope so." He says.

…..

After Beast Boy left, I took the time to calm my nerves, meditating was the only thing I could think of, even though it didn't help.

"They can't stop him, nothing can stop him." I pause, "But they are willing to risk everything for me."

The cold metal from the penny I hold in my left hand, starts to warm up a little.

"If anyone could stop Trigon, maybe they could."

You know better than to fill your head with fanciful ideas.

My eyes open.

"You aren't here!" I clench my fists, "You can't be."

I am always with you. You are a part of me, forever.

"Get . . . Out!" I hiss.

Another vision happens. The room is covered in rocks, and fire.

"There is no stopping what is about to happen. This is the reason I sired you." Trigon pauses, "You were born so I could rule the earth!"

I turn to him, defensively.

"What if I don't let you?" I pause, "What if I don't become the portal?!"

"It is not your place to tell me what to do!"

I see fire coming right at me, I try to block it with my powers.

"I am the one with all the power, I am the one who decides your destiny!" He pauses, "You do not have a choice!"

I use my powers against him, but his blocks it.

"You'll always be daddy's little girl."

"I am nothing like you!" I hiss.

My eyes started to hurt, I knew that the eyes of my father formed on my face. I fall to the ground.

"You wanted to protect your friends, keep them from knowing." He pauses, "But you cannot deny the evil within you, you will bring destruction to everything and everyone."

I felt defenceless.

"Like father, like daughter."

I lift up my head, not facing him. The dark silhouette of my father.

"No."

"You cannot hide from your destiny."

….

I glance down, seeing Raven's head lowered. I couldn't help but to worry about my friend.

"The Trigon has contacted her!" I pause, "We must assist."

I plead for that permission from Robin.

"She's safest if she stays in there." He says.

I glance at Cyborg.

"Robin's right." He pauses, glancing down at the screen, "Besides, we've got company."

…..

I stand outside the tower that belongs to my arch enemies, the Teen Titans. They have better done a great job on hiding the girl, even though I will have to fight my way in, and kidnap Raven myself. My master would probably like if the titans were out of the way so they wouldn't stop her from becoming the portal. I see a light coming from the top of the tower, then bodies coming down from the top. I glance at them, the titans came out to play.

"Slade, we're ready for you!" Robin hisses at me.

"Give me the girl." I calmly say.

"No way!"

"You don't really have a choice in the matter," I pause, "I'm taking her."

I see Beast Boy gathering up as much strength he has.

"Oh yeah?!" He pauses, "You and what army?"

I lift my left hand up, as the fire demons raise from the earth. I hear the scream from Beast Boy. He asked.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" I see Cyborg glare at his little green friend.

"Attack!" I order.

The fire demons gather around the titans. Except Robin jumped out of the way, with his metal poles in his hand. He hits my head, then my stomach. I lean backwards, then slowly getting out of that position, attacking with fire at Robin. Seeing my minions taking the joy of fighting. I stand there, watching the Titans, one-by-one, dropping like flies. Until Cyborg used a new item to his system.

"No one's getting in here!" He screams.

A bright light comes towards my way. I see them glancing towards my direction, hoping that I was defeated. Once the smoke cleared, I glance at them, as my army rise from the earth again. The look on their faces is simply priceless.

…

The coldness of the floor rubs against my skin, I didn't know why I was laying on the floor. It felt like I was still in that vision inside my mind.

"Your friends cannot stop me, the inevitable." Trigon pauses, I turn to see his eyes, "They are doomed."

I feel as if he took me into his hands.

"Do you really want their last day to end like this?" He pauses again, "How can you bare to watch them suffer?"

I lower my head.

"Don't hurt them." I plead.

"I am not the one hurting them, you are." He pauses again, "You know what must be done."

I glance up at him.

"But father," I pause, "I don't want too."

He lowers his hand.

"You cannot hide from your destiny."

Trigon closes his fist with me.

I wake up, back in my own body, trembling.

"I can't hide from this any longer." I say.

….

I glare at Slade as we begin our battle. I go for the hit, he grabs a hold of my leg. I glance over at the other titans, seeing them get defeated by these things. I glare at Slade, feeling a pain in my stomach, as heat started to make my body temperature higher than normal. I struggle to get out of this.

"Do you really want to spend your last day on earth fighting?" Slade asks.

"Ugh! This is not my last day!" I hiss.

I see his hand glow with fire. I struggle more.

….

I made my way outside, hearing what was happening.

"Stop!" I yell.

The fire demons split into two different sides.

"Raven?!" Cyborg says.

I levitate towards Slade.

"I'll go with you." I say.

Slade folds his arms. Robin runs in between us. I glance into his eyes.

"We won't let them take you."

"You need to get back to the safety room," Starfire says, I turn to look at her, "Please!"

I look back at Robin.

"I can't hide from my destiny any longer." I close my eyes.

"No." I hear Beast Boy's voice say.

I open my eyes, lifting up my right hand, black lightning coming out of my fingertips, going into my friends as they are laid on the ground.

"Goodbye." I pause, "Be safe."

I walk to the left side of Slade, glancing down at Robin.

"Let's go."


	9. Today is The Day Part 5

The dark tunnel leads us the way towards the chamber.

"The chamber has been prepared for you," Slade pauses, "everything's ready for Trigon's assent."

"Your a fool," I pause, "whatever he promised he won't deliver."

"Dear child, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't think I know my own father?" I glare.

"You are merely the portal," he pauses, "an insufficient pawn in Trigon's game."

"Then I guess we've got that in common," I pause, "and when he is done, you will be insufficient too."

Slade stops, his hands glowing with fire.

"Shut your mouth!"

The demons grab a hold of him.

"Get off me!" Slade orders, "Do as I command!"

I walk closer to him.

"Come to think of it Slade, you are already insufficient," my head started to hurt, the eyes of my father showed, "even your own army won't listen to you."

He begins to struggle.

"Leave him." I order.

The demons do as I say, and we continue our way to the chamber.

…

I moan a little, slowly opening my eyes.

"Ugh . . ." I hear Robin's voice, "Raven?"

I glance over at my friends, seeing Cyborg sit up.

"She really packs a wallop."

Beast Boy sits up as well.

"Dude, we were only trying to help her."

I slowly stand up. When I did, I glance at the dark sky.

"I fear that it's too late to assist her."

Robin takes a hold of my hand. I turn to see him.

"It's never too late."

I turn to see Cyborg looking down, tracking where Raven is.

"She's making her way back to the old library." He says.

I turn my focus back at Robin.

"Lets go."

…..

Back at the underground prison, I glance up at my master.

"The portal approaches," I pause, "the hour is near. It's time for my payment."

The eyes of Trigon gave me a confused look, except that's not what I saw.

"Payment? For what?" He pauses, "The gem returns on her own free will. You did not deliver her. I did."

This made my anger against him even more.

"We had a deal!" I pause, "I held up my part of the bargain!"

He laughs at me. I scream, and used the powers against him. I should have listened to her, she tried to warn me about it!

"I granted you these powers and I can take them away!"

I look at the pair of hands coming at me, the power from them, caused me pain that I could feel, the mark of Scath on my forehead vanished, as so did I.


	10. You Have To Let Me Go

I glance up at the stone hand of my father, then down at my hand, the penny that Beast Boy gave me was still on my posession. Then my eyes glance up at the hand again.

"It is time," I pause, "the prophecy shall be fulfilled."

I hear the sound of explosions behind me, I turn my head to the left, seeing my friends fighting to get passed the fire demons. But they were out numbered.

"Raven!" Robin pleads, holding a hand out.

I swing my hand, as the demons vanished. The other titans walked closer to me.

"It has already begun." I pause, taking off my hood, closing my eyes, "And there is no stopping what is meant to be."

"You are willing to give up on everything, all because of some prophecy you heard as a child," Robin pauses, "what if it's wrong?"

"Robin." I open my eyes, glancing at them, "I know what I know."

"I don't accept that," He says, my eyes closing again, "you can take control, you can make it not happen."

"I have known my whole life that this day was going to come," I pause, "I've tried to control the darkside of me."

I felt distraught, they are making this harder on me, it shouldn't be like this.

"I've tried to do good things, to fight evil, and hope that would make up for the horrible thing I am destined to do." My eyes opened a little.

"But no one knows their destiny," he pauses, "there are things you can't possible know."

I close my eyes again. Hoping that they will forgive me for what I am going to do.

"There are somethings I didn't know." I open my eyes a little, and walk a little closer to them, "Like how I would make such wonderful friends."

They all looked surprised. I trembled a little, the hour is here.

"All I wanted was to make your last day perfect." I pause, turning away from them, closing my eyes again, "Instead, you spent it worrying about me."

I feel a hand against mine, I glance up, seeing Robin.

"That's what friends do." He says.

I let go of his hand, back away, holding out my left hand.

"And as my friends," I pause, "you have to let me go."

I use my power to put a forcefield around them, a big one. I saw Robin hitting against it. I turn my back towards them, putting my hood back over my head, as the floor started to shake, as the stone turned to stairs. I begin to walk up them, slowly; hearing the noise of my friends trying to break the field around them. The burning pain returned, the inscriptions appear on my body. I reached the palm of the stone. I lift my legs into a sitting position, levitating myself like that. I bow my head, closing my eyes.

"The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal," I pause, "he comes to clame."

I lift my head up, my eyes shining white.

"He comes to sire!" I pause again, "The end of all things mortal!"

I hear a scream.

"No!" Robin yells.

I stand up, feeling my body in pain, as the inscriptions left my body and circled around me.

"Raven!" I hear Starfire call out my name."

A light begins to cover me, my right hand lets go, the penny feel.

….

I heard Raven say those words, I really wished I could've get out of here to stop her. But now it's too late. I saw the penny fall from her hand. The light turning into fire, as it begins to turn the stone hand into rubble. The black wall between us and the ring of fire disappears. The fire got lighter. Until we saw a red demon. We all knew that this was Trigon. I got into a fighting stance, but having the feeling of failure. I failed to protect Raven, even when I promised her I would! It's my fault that I couldn't do anything to stop her from doing this. I should have done something to convince her that her destiny isn't what made her Raven, its because of who she was. A titan. But now, its too late to say that.


	11. The Earth is Mine (For Raven)

Finally, the portal is opened. The cool air brushes against my red skin, I clench my fist, as I ascended out. The earth is such an easy target to take control. Perhaps my plan will be perfect. I slowly begin to turn around, seeing the dark room. What a perfect way to start my destruction.

"The earth is mine!" I yell.

My red eyes started to glow, as I prepare my powers to turn the earth into a deserted wasteland.

…

I regain my consciousness, my head started to pound, I needed something to calm it. But it went away, when I looked around, seeing my planet like this, a wasteland. I stand up, and begin walking.

"I could've done something." I pause, holding onto my arm, "I should've found a way."

I turn to a corner, seeing citizens frozen. Their flesh is now stone. I walk past them.

"These are innocent people."

I continue walking at a slow paise, seeing a shadow fly overhead of me. I stop in my tracks.

"Who's there?!" I ask a loud.

I turn around, seeing a bird, on a rock, glancing at me with red eyes.

"Raven?" I ask.

The bird kicks it's wings back up and beings to fly away.

"Wait, come back!" I begin running after it.

Seeing the bird led me to a skyscraper, I begin to climb it. Once I reached the top, I began to look for the bird that led me here; but it's no where in sight. I walk up to an edge, falling to my knees, remembering the titan who couldn't hide from her destiny. I exhale.

"Raven."

I hear the edge begin to crack, and let go from underneath me. I try to save myself, but I am falling, screaming. I saw a hand grab a hold of my wrist.

"I've gotcha." Cyborg says.

I let out a smile as he helps me up.

"I'm glad you made it."

I see Starfire land.

"Robin," She says running up to me and hugging me, "you are unharmed."

She lets go, I fix my cape.

"I saw something out there," I pause, "in the city, it led me here."

I glance over at Beast Boy who looked distraught.

"It led all of us here," He pauses, his ears pulling back and down, "almost all of us."

I look at the city, seeing it dead.

"We're the only ones left." I hear Cyborg say.

"But how is this possible," Star pauses, "how have we survived?"

"It was Raven, she saved us." Beast Boy says, with a depressed tone to his voice, "I don't know how, but she did."

I turn to the my fellow titans.

"Back at the tower, when Raven knocked us out," I pause, "the last thing I heard was her voice. It said 'be safe'. She did something, something that protected us from Trigon."

"As if it matters," Cyborg pauses, "look around, there is nothing left. What's the point?"

I glance at him.

"Hope! That's the point." I pause, "As long as we keep hoping, that means we still have a chance."

I put my right hand put in front of me.

"For Raven." I continue.

I see Star placing her hand on top of mine.

"For Raven."

Then Cyborg.

"For Raven."

Beast Boy glances at me, placing his hand on top of Cyborg's.

"For Raven."

I see a black force of energy push us back a little.

"Okay, now that felt weird." Cyborg says.

I clench my fist.

"Raven may have not been able to stop Trigon from coming," I pause, lifting up my hand, seeing the black energy as a flame in my hand, "but she left us a way to fight him. She gave us some of her power."

Starfire steps up a little closer.

"And it grows stronger when we stand as one."

I glance over at her, grinning.


	12. Your Own Worst Enemies

I see Robin leave. I turn to face Star and Cyborg, seeing them preparing themselves for this. I turn my head back around, clenching my fist. I see something shine in my eyes, I bend down, picking up the rubble, brushing it out of my hands, seeing the penny I gave her. I clench it in my hand.

"I know I failed to protect you from your destiny Raven," I pause, "but, I will still keep my promise that I will fight on and win."

I stand up, placing the penny in my pocket. I turn to Starfire and Cyborg.

"Alright, I have earpieces that we can use to communicate as we keep four-eyes occupied." Cyborg says, handing one to me and then Star.

"Let's go." Starfire says.

I put the earpiece in my ear before I transform myself into a hummingbird.

…..

Back at the place where Trigon slept, I glance over seeing Beast Boy fly into the demon's right ear. Then seeing the guy scream out in pain, walking into the hot lava. Star flings me forward as I use my sonic cannon against him, but once it hit the demon, it backed fired. I feel Star catch me.

"I believe we have obtained his attention." She says.

I notice that Beast Boy flew out onto the rock below us, shaking.

"Just remind me never to do that again," he pauses, "demon earwax is way beyond nasty!"

…..

Once the pain went away, I glance down at the mortals below me. I blow out fire from my mouth, as soon as the smoked cleared, I realized they were not harmed.

"You carry a ring of Azar," I pause, "no doubt a relic from a former minion."

I walk back, sitting back down.

"It matters not," My eyes begin to glow, "fighting you is beneath me."

I hear them cry out in pain, the glow in my eye went away, seeing them glance at their own selves.

"Huh, I always figured I was taller." The green one says.

I let out a laugh.

"I may be the source of all darkness," I pause, "but you are your own worst enemies."

…

Cyborg's self came closer to us.

"Raven wasn't the only one with a bad side!"

The battle began, I glance over at my friends, then at my own self. Star began to fight hers. I glance over to my evil self, seeing him ready to fight.


	13. A Deal's a Deal

Following Slade, I glance at the boat as I sat in it.

"So, why'd you do it?" I ask, "For money? Status? Those dark powers?"

"Everything is not so cut and dry, Robin." He says.

"Selling our world for your own personal game seems pretty cut and dry to me."

"Even with or without me, there was no stopping this." He answers.

"But you played a part," I pause, "and just like everything else you've done, it's made people suffer."

He glances at me.

"It's what I do best."

Both of us heard the sound of hissing, the fire demons formed. Time for fight. I grab my metal pole and began to fight, while glancing at Slade who started to fight, even though he seemed off. We are surrounded, back-to-back.

"Just a minor setback," he began, "nothing two old friends can't handle."

"I'm not your friend." I hiss.

Both of us, side-by-side, fought our way to the nearest exit from this river of lava and the fire demons. Slade had a hard time trying to fight off one, I send one of my boomerangs, saving him.

"I thought we had a deal!" I yell.

"Old habits die hard." He says.

One of the fire demons came up to him, knocking his mask off from his face, again I save him. He stands up, turning to see me. His face . . . It was bone..

….

I could tell that Robin was shocked to see me like this. I bend down, picking up my mask.

"I really wish that you wouldn't have seen that." I pause, "Its only a temporary condition."

"What are you?" He asks.

"Let's just say I am currently incomplete." I pause as I began to walk again, "Time is running out, we must get moving."

"I don't think so," he pauses, "unless I get some answers, you are on your own."

I stop hearing him saying this. Hissing filled the air again.

"It seems my luck with apprentices is most unfortunate."

I remember when Terra punched me into the lava.

"Terra's betrayal should have been my demise."

Then I remember seeing Trigon for the first time.

"But I got lucky, someone was looking after me that day." I pause, "he said, 'Head my command and I shall return what you've lost."

I remember him teaching me everything, everything about this destiny that Raven had to do.

"I have to agree, the job was much enjoyable."

Then I remember that time.

"But pity things didn't work out as planned."

While I was telling Robin about this, we started walking again.

"The moral of this story?" I pause, "Never made a deal with interdimensional demon without a little protection."

"You didn't bring me down here just to save Raven," he pauses, "I am also here to help save you."

I turn to look at him.

"A deals a deal."


End file.
